


Three Times Estelle Told Someone She Was Pregnant

by Sourcake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy Has a Sister, F/M, Family Feels, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Insecurity, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Teenage Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, hurt/comfrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcake/pseuds/Sourcake
Summary: Estelle Malfoy is pregnant.She needs to tell her boyfriend Harry. And her brother Draco. And her future mother-in-law.One goes well, one not so much and the last one is a literal mess.
Relationships: Harry Potter/OC, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 57





	Three Times Estelle Told Someone She Was Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! 
> 
> This is just a little one shot that came to my head for no apparent reason. I hope you enjoy it!

Estelle Malfoy was running. Not just running; fleeting. Once the words had left Madam Pomfrey’s mouth she had bolted, ignoring the shouts of her name from the Matron. 

Her legs were burning; not since the Battle had she ran like this, like someone was chasing her. In a way, maybe something was. Estelle pressed on, determined to make it to the 8th year dorm rooms, thanking Merlin that she knew where it was. 

The portrait of a lady whose name Estelle had not memorized looked at her, chin up in disgust. Harry had called her an aristocrat, which now made sense to her, the look reminding her of the look her grandmother had given her often in her youth. 

“Is Harry Potter inside?” she asked, only now noticing the tremble in her voice and the wetness of her face. 

“Password?” the portrait demanded.

“P-Please, could you j-just--”   


“No password, no entry” the lady’s lip curled in silent disgust.

Estelle turned around, looking about if there were any 8th years making their way up the stairs; there weren’t. She sniffled, feeling quite helpless. 

“Fair maiden, what got you so troubled?!” one of the nearest portraits, a knight, yelled at her.

“Sir Cadogan! Would you help me?” she asked, allowing herself a bit of hope in seeing her boyfriend right that moment.

“A QUEST FOR SIR CADOGAN! How can I be of service to you, miss?” he asked with a deep bow.

“Could you please find Harry Potter in the 8th year dorm and tell him I am waiting for him? It’s an emergency, really, really urgent, sir” Estelle begged.

“I shall fulfill my quest at once, fair maiden!” Sir Cadogan, ran off the frame moving through a couple before disappearing completely. 

Estelle felt the same dread she felt in the Hospital Wing returning the pit of her stomach. She hadn’t given herself anytime to think, the only thing that had been on her mind was to tell Harry  _ now _ . 

Oh goodness, she was going to get disowned. Harry might leave her, fuck, she was fucked. Thoughts were roaming, anxiety building. She had never even held a baby! 

Tears started running down her cheeks, though this time Estelle was actually aware of it. Her breath heaved and she leaned her hands to her knees for support.    


“Elle?!” suddenly there were arms around her, Estelle’s face in the juncture of Harry’s neck. She sobbed against him. 

Harry sneaked his hands around the smaller girl’s form and lifted her. Automatically, Estelle wrapped her legs around Harry’s waist, allowing him to carry her into the Common Room. The warmth of the room engulfed her immediately and finally, she felt a bit more safe. Since Harry did not lay her down on one of the large arm chairs, Estelle assumed he was carrying her to his room. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see the rest of the 8th years crying against her boyfriend. 

There was a sound of a door, and not long after Estelle was straddling Harry as he had sat down on his bed. His hands were drawing circles to her back, soothing her.

“Can you tell me what happened?” he asked after a moment, when he couldn’t feel his uniform shirt getting anymore wetter. 

Estelle lifted her head from his chest and locked eyes with him. “I-I’m sorry” she apologized immediately. 

Harry’s hand came to cradle her cheek. “What’s going on?” he asked, worried.

“I… I-I…” the sentence died on her tongue, shaking her head. “I’m scared” she mumbled the confession.

“I’m here” he promised. “Love, I’ll keep you safe” 

Estelle stared at him desperately. “I love you, Harry” she said with her broken voice, Harry had to wipe her tears away. “I don’t want that to end” 

“It won’t. Promise.” he gave her forehead a tender kiss, trying to prove his love for her.

Estelle pressed her eyes closed and took a deep breath. “I… I’m pregnant” she confessed finally.

Opening her eyes, she dared to look at Harry. He was frozen, staring at her. “Harry?” Estelle whispered, dread building. 

“A baby?” Harry whispered, his hands moving to her front, gently to her stomach. 

“Yeah” Estelle nodded. 

“Oh, wow” Harry only said, a small smile on his lips. “We’re going to be parents?” he questioned again.

“If… If you want to” Estelle said a little disheartened.

Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”    


“I… I know this wasn’t planned and we were careful… I understand if you want nothing to do with the baby… or me.” she said sadly.

“No. No! Absolutely not, Elle! Our baby, that’s our baby. She won’t grow up like I did, I-I… I refuse for her to grow up like that, Elle” he said with conviction. “Sure this… this wasn’t planned but it doesn’t matter. If… if you’ll have me, I want to do this together” 

That’s when Estelle kissed him with all her might. Harry’s back hit the bed, laughing his ass off at the unexpected kiss.

“Fuck, I love you, Harry Potter” Estelle confessed.

“I love you too, Miss Malfoy” he smiled, giving her lips another peck. “How far along are you?”    


“Eight weeks or so” Estelle shrugged.

“So it was your birthday shag then?” Harry teased. Estelle giggled, took hold of the nearest pillow and whacked him with it. “My apologies, love. I promise I will never, ever shag you on your birthday ever again” he promised in a mocking tone.

“Don’t you dare”    


“Come on, I can still use my mouth, no?” Harry winked, pupils dilating. 

Estelle shook her head. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep. My brother is going to kill you when he finds out” Harry immediately grimaced at the thought. 

+++

“POTTER!” Draco’s voice echoed through the Common Room. Harry stood up immediately, taking out his wand. Ron and Hermione, already knowing of the pregnancy, gave him empathic looks. This was expected. 

Draco had his wand out, pointing at the dark haired wizard, Estelle at his heels. “STOP!” she shouted at him, out of breath.

“Calm down, Malfoy” Potter said, wand not pointing at him but his stance suggested that he was ready for a duel.

“You knocked up my sister, Potter!” the blonde wizard shouted for the whole Common Room to hear. “You defiled her!” he kept on rising his volume, face red with anger. Never had Harry seen Draco like this before, not even during the war.

“It’s all going to be okay, Malfoy. I’ll take care of her” Harry tried.

“You’ll take care of her?! You?! She’s a fucking Malfoy, Potter! Do you know how difficult it’ll be for her to make a fucking living after graduation?! Let alone do that whilst being a bloody mother?! You absolute, vile bastard!” Draco walked towards Harry, his eyes giving the clear warning that a punch would be coming soon.

“Draco, please--”   


“No, Ellie! He did this to you!” Draco said, voice much more gentle, to his sister.

“Malfoy, me and her, we’ll figure it out. I have money, more than enough of it” Harry tried the more logical route.

“Make her a Potter then” Draco spat at him.

“W-What?” Harry looked, hoping that Draco wasn’t suggesting what he thought he was.

Draco huffed. “Make. Her. A Potter.” he said condescendingly. “We both know she is getting disowned, not that there is any kind of money left in the Malfoy vault, besides she knows the rest of it is going to me.  _ I  _ was supposed to take care of her after this term, Potter, not you. For her to have any kind of rights to the money you speak of you need to put a ring on her finger.”   


“Draco, stop talking like I’m not in the room!” Estelle complained, not liking where the conversation was going.

“Her finger is empty, Potter. Where’s the ring?” he asked. “Where’s the ring, Potter?!”    


Harry put his hand to the pocket of his trousers and took out a small box. “Right here, Malfoy. See? Right fucking here” Harry said with a scowl. 

Draco looked at him a bit dumbfounded, and even Estelle was looking at him with ping pong balls for eyes. 

“Good” Draco just said with a nod. “Good.” he was thinking. 

“I’ll take care of her,” Harry promised once more.

“If you hurt her, you’re a dead man. I don’t care how many times I need to throw the AK at you, but you’re dead, understood?” Draco questioned, face now serious but caring.

“Yes, I get it” Harry nodded.

Draco turned to Elle. “And you’re sure about him?” Estelle dared to smile.

“One hundred percent” 

“Okay.” Draco seemed to look a little embarrassed now. His eyes went to Ron. “I get godfather,” he smirked, giving out his condition.

“Oi! I was promised that!” Ron shouted, standing up now. 

“I get godfather or I won’t walk you down the aisle” Draco looked at his sister with a cunning smile.

Estelle sighed. “Ron… would you be okay waiting for the next one?”   


“I get godfather for all of your spawn” Draco said, now putting a protective arm around his sister’s shoulder. 

“Say please and I’ll consider it” Elle gave him an identical smirk back. Draco rolled his eyes.

“Please?” his voice was barely audible.

“I’ll consider your condition. You in turn, promise not to kill my boyfriend-assumably-soon-to-be-fiancé?” 

“Only if he keeps his own promise” 

“I love you, Draco” Estelle gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Mhmm” Draco drawled and with a glare to Harry, decided it was time to go blow off some steam by practising Quidditch. He could use his imagination and imagine Potter as the bludger or something. Give it a couple of good whacks. 

+++

Ellie was squeezing Harry’s hand like she had never before. It wasn’t like she had never been to the Burrow before, but this time it was just that one bit more terrifying. 

It was the Easter holidays and Harry had demanded that they would tell his adopted mother and father about the pregnancy, now about 3 months along. 

Ron, Hermione and Draco remained the only ones that they had officially told. Surprisingly, Hermione had been the one to go through the 8th year Common Room, swearing them to secrecy. The “secret” of Ellie’s pregnancy was still holding.

“Come on,” Harry reassured her as he led her to the large, uneven house. After a single firm knock on the door, the wooden thing opened up revealing Mrs. Weasley’s smiling form.

“Oh, my dears!” she smiled, taking Harry into a tight hug and Ellie straight after. The Burrow smelled like the kitchen did at the now demolished Malfoy Manor. It smelled like roast potatoes and woolen yarn and  _ home _ . 

“Dinner’s about to start, straight to the table with both of you!” she demanded immediately.

Food at the Burrow was always amazing, there was no denying it. Just as Harry’s bum hit the wooden chair, everyone started ladling food onto each other’s plates. Like they had many other times, Harry and Estelle started copying the gingers around the table.

Estelle passed the potatoes to Harry in order for Ron to pass the brussel sprouts to her. Estelle got a whiff of the little green vegetables.

“Oh, shit” she cursed, laid the bowl of sprouts on top of the food on her plate and stumbled up. 

“Ellie?” Harry questioned as did pretty much everyone else, but by the time Harry himself managed to stand, Elle was already halfway to the toilet, praying that she could keep the contents of her stomach inside for just a moment longer. 

Thanking Merlin, Elle pushed the door of the small toilet open and fell to her knees. Hands around the toilet bowl, she was glad that the vomit hit its target and that the Burrow’s lounge did not have a trail of her insides in it.

“Ells…” she heard Harry’s voice through her retching and his hands held her hair out of the way. “If Molly has something, do you think you’d want to take it?” he asked, tone gentle and careful.

“I-If it’s suitable… some nausea stuff I can’t have” Estelle answered, cold sweat on her forehead and forced tears in her cheeks. She looked straight up exhausted. 

“I’ll go ask. Though that means I need to tell her. Is that okay?” Harry knew that in the best circumstances she wouldn’t be on her knees in her future mother-in-law’s toilet. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine” Estelle said, feeling the nausea passing. She leaned her head against the toilet bowl.

“I’ll be back in just a minute” Harry promised and walked back to the dining room slash kitchen, finding that everyone was staring at him, expecting answers. Hermione was the only one giving him an understanding glance.

“Molly, do you have anything for nausea?” Harry asked, fidgeting his fingers.

“Of course I do, Harry, dear” she said, going to the correct cabinet straight away.

“Um… Ellie told me that she can’t take just any potion” Harry started. 

Molly turned to his adopted son, looking a little perplexed. “Well, I don’t know what kind of posh potion she normally has, but a pepper up is a pepper up” she said, slightly offended by Harry’s insinuation.

“No, no, it’s not like that, Molly. Not at all, I’m sorry! It’s just…” Harry sighed, not knowing why he was suddenly so nervous to tell his family. He took a deep breath, “Estelle is pregnant.” 

Looking around the room, no one was saying anything, Molly’s jaw was down.

“Well then, pepper up won’t do it at all!” she exclaimed, rummaging through the cabinet for a better option. 

“How far along is she, Harry?” Arthur asked, slightly concerned. 

“Um… a little over 3 months” he answered. “We wanted to tell you today, but… she needs a potion” he tried explaining.

“Of course, dear.” Molly said with an understanding smile and gave him a vial of something green. “This will do the trick. Take it to her. Now, everyone else, if you want sprouts put them on your plate and we’ll put it away” she demanded.

Once Estelle re-emerged from the toilet she hated the silence that surrounded the dinner table. She sat on her seat and started forking somme food into her mouth just to have something to do.

“So… are we talking about it?” George asked with a amused expression.

“We’re keeping it. We’d like your support. My brother is the godfather. Molly and Arthur, I’d like for the baby to call you grandma and grandpa. If that was alright” Estelle rambled.

Molly was in tears, standing up and walking to the young couple and taking them to a huge hug. “Of course, of course we’ll support you! Oh, my very first grandchild! How are the plans going? When is the due date? Are you getting married?” the conversation after that around the table was a little too easy. 

Estelle dared to think that maybe, just maybe everything would turn out well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading!
> 
> Leave a kudos/comment/bookmark or just have a nice day!  
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
